Eine wunderbare Feindschaft
by Stromi
Summary: Wenn alte Freunde die Stadt verlassen, bleiben nur noch die Feinde. HimmelHerrGottsakra! und Teufel nochmal!
1. Ramhofer

_**Autor's Note**: Ein altes Thema, noch einmal aufgegriffen. Ich denke, die Geschichte ist vor allem etwas für d'Artagnan Fans, alle anderen könnten sie für etwas rührselig und sehr subjektiv halten (was sie zugegeben auch ist). Trotzdem hoffe ich natürlich, dass sie jedem Leser gefällt! Das erste Kapitel ist einer älteren Kurzgeschichte von mir nicht unähnlich. Aber danach geht es in eine ganz neue Richtung weiter. Viel Spaß beim Lesen – und ein kleines Review? (Lieb guck) _

Eine wunderbare Feindschaft

_Der schlimmste Abschied ist einer, der nie zustande kam_

(Ernst Ramhofer)

Gegen 6 Uhr am Abend eines gewöhnlichen Mittwochs im Oktober breitete sich im Hauptquartier der Musketiere allmählich Feierabendstimmung aus. Die letzten Soldaten des Nachmittagdienstes kehrten zur Berichterstattung zurück, verabschiedeten sich auf den nächsten Morgen von ihren Kameraden und gingen nach Hause. So klang der übliche Trubel im Hôtel de Tréville nach und nach ab, bis schließlich nur noch die letzten diensthabenden Musketiere anzutreffen waren, die sich ihre Befehle für die nächste Wache holten und dann ebenfalls gingen. Nach einem anstrengendem Tag waren alle froh, es bald geschafft zu haben und dann die Beine hochlegen zu können.

Ähnlich empfand wohl auch der Hauptmann der Kompanie, der jetzt den letzten Bericht im Arbeitszimmer von seinem Leutnant überreicht bekam. Ungelesen legte Tréville das Papier zu den übrigen auf dem Schreibtisch und lehnte sich dann in seinem Sessel zurück. „Es werden nicht weniger", schüttelte er mit einem Blick auf den Stapel leicht den Kopf und schien für einen Moment ernsthaft zu überlegen, ob es auffallen würde, wenn er trotz des lauen Abends das Feuer im Kamin entfachte. Genug Zündmaterial wäre immerhin vorhanden...

„Sehen wir es als gutes Zeichen", erwiderte sein Leutnant mit eindeutig gespieltem Enthusiasmus. „Alle wachhabenden Musketiere gehen ihren Pflichten gewissenhaft nach und dokumentieren das auch... erschöpfend."

„Ein gutes Zeichen, ja. Nun, dann werden wir wohl ihrem Beispiel folgen müssen und ebenfalls gewissenhaft alles durcharbeiten, d'Artagnan." gab Tréville mit nur wenig Humor in der Stimme zurück.

„Ja, mon capitaine", nickte d'Artagnan und zog sich ohne weitere Aufforderung einen Stuhl heran. Geteilter Stapel war halber Stapel und einander am Schreibtisch gegenübersitzend gingen die beiden Offiziere konzentriert ans Werk. Es war genug Platz an dem wuchtigen Tisch, dass man auf diese Weise zu zweit an ihm arbeiten und sich zur Not auch gegenseitig zum Weitermachen motivieren konnte, ohne sich gegenseitig in die Quere zu kommen.

Nach einigen Minuten hob Tréville den Blick und musste feststellen, dass sein Leutnant schon fertig mit seinem Teil der Berichte war, während er selbst nach dem vierten oder fünften Blatt schon gerne wieder den Federkiel beiseite gelegt hätte. „Ihr kommt heute gut zurecht mit diesen lästigen Papieren", stellte er fest und d'Artagnan blickte fast schuldbewusst drein.

„Ich werde noch den Dienstplan überarbeiten", murmelte der Leutnant im entschuldigenden Tonfall und griff nach der entsprechenden Liste. Tréville wunderte sich nicht wenig über diesen plötzlichen Eifer bei der Schreibarbeit. Normalerweise war es d'Artagnan, der einfach nicht fertig werden wollte sobald es an das Durchsehen der Berichte ging. Dass es dem Leutnant heute so rasch von der Hand ging, hieß nicht unbedingt, dass es ihm leichter als sonst gefallen wäre. Es bedeutete eher, dass es etwas geben musste womit sich der junge Mann noch viel weniger beschäftigen wollte. Er schien seine Gedanken ganz auf die Arbeit zu lenken, damit sie nicht abschweiften und eigene Wege gingen.

Tréville ließ es zunächst dabei bewenden und wandte sich wieder dem eigenen Stapel zu. Er würde noch einige Minuten benötigen, bis er auch das letzte Blatt mit seiner Unterschrift versehen hatte. Nur einmal warf er einen unauffälligen Blick auf die Papiere, die d'Artagnan eben gelesen und unterschrieben hatte. Die Schrift des Leutnants war nicht nur leserlich, sie war beinahe wie gemalt, als ob d'Artagnan seine ganze Konzentration auf die sorgfältig gezeichnete Buchstaben gelenkt hätte.

Es ging den Hauptmann im Grunde nichts an, von was sich sein Untergebener so sehr ablenken wollte, dass er sich richtig Mühe beim Schreiben gab. Aber zugegeben, ungewöhnlich war dieses Verhalten schon. Auch, dass d'Artagnan sich zunächst auf den Dienstplan stürzte und nun doch davor saß, als könne er die Namen nicht mehr lesen oder wisse nicht, was die Einteilung zu bedeuten habe. Denn genau so starrte der Leutnant auf das vor ihm liegende Papier. Eigentlich war es die Wachliste, die immer die wenigsten Probleme bereitete, denn sie musste nur verändert werden, wenn ein Musketier ausfiel.

„Also?" räusperte sich Tréville vernehmlich und legte den Federkiel nun doch beiseite, um sich statt um die Berichte um seinen Leutnant zu kümmern.

Mit einem beinahe ertappten Gesichtsausdruck schreckte d'Artagnan hoch. Seine Gedanken hatten ihn wohl doch eingeholt. „Hm?"

„Was beschäftigt Euch?"

„Oh... nichts." wich der Leutnant der Frage aus und sah demonstrativ wieder auf die Liste. D'Artagnan war an diesem Abend gegenüber seinem Hauptmann wohl nicht sehr gesprächig. Auch wieder so eine kleine Merkwürdigkeit, die Tréville allerdings erst jetzt auffiel. Denn wenn er an die letzten Wochen zurückdachte, war heute eigentlich nichts anders als schon seit einiger Zeit. Nun, es gab auch nicht viel über das es sich hätte plaudern lassen. In der Stadt und am Hof ging alles seinen gewohnten Gang und die Intrigen geschahen jetzt weiter hinter den Kulissen.

„Nichts, so, so..." wiederholte Tréville und wechselte dann unvermittelt das Thema: „Seid Ihr fertig mit der Wachliste?"

„Ich denke schon, aber-" brach d'Artagnan ab und hob nur die Schultern, als würde das alles erklären.

„Gibt es ein Problem?"

„Kein beunruhigendes, es gibt nur einen kleinen Engpass im Mittagswechsel. Es fehlt ein Mann, sodass sich die Zeiten für die übrigen Musketiere jetzt um eine halbe Stunde verlängern."

Tréville runzelte bei dieser Erklärung ein wenig die Stirn. „Das dürfte nicht sein. Habt Ihr niemanden aus der Abendwache abgezogen?"

„Das hielt ich nicht für nötig. Die Einteilung funktioniert an sich reibungslos und wird die Zeiten wieder ausgleichen, sobald der fehlende Musketier ersetzt ist." wehrte d'Artagnan diese Frage rasch ab. Etwas zu rasch, fand der Hauptmann. Er schwieg einen Moment und allmählich ahnte er, was seinen Leutnant seit Wochen beschäftigte. Genau genommen seit dem Moment, als ein formeller Brief mit einem Abschiedsgesuch das Hauptquartier erreicht hatte. „Welcher Posten ist unbesetzt?"

„...Athos'."

Tatsächlich, wie Tréville es sich gedacht hatte. Sie waren alle sehr überrascht gewesen, dass Athos - ohne weitere Begründung - seinen Dienst quittiert hatte und von seiner letzten Mission nicht wiederkehrt war. „Nun, Athos hat tatsächlich eine Lücke hinterlassen."

„Sie lässt sich ausgleichen, mon capitaine" beharrte d'Artagnan entschlossen, ohne auf den freundlichen Tonfall seines Gegenübers weiter einzugehen.

„Ja, es scheint so." erwiderte jetzt auch Tréville merklich kühler. Es gab dazu nichts mehr zu sagen. „Hängt die Liste aus und macht dann Dienstschluss, Leutnant."

D'Artagnan nickte und erhob sich.

„Und, d'Artagnan," hielt der Hauptmann seinen Untergebenen an der Tür noch einmal auf, „teilt ab morgen jemanden aus der Spätwache für den unbesetzten Posten ein."


	2. Gottlieb

„_Aber mit wem soll ich reden? Mit Freunden? Mit diesen redte ich freilich am liebsten. Ich dürfte ihnen nur ein halbes Wort sagen, so verstünden sie mich."_  
(Friedrich Gottlieb)

Die letzten Worte des Hauptmanns klangen noch in d'Artagnans Ohren nach, als er das Hauptquartier verließ und auf die Straße trat. Abenddämmerung tauchte die Dächer in rötliches Licht und in der tiefstehende Sonne wurden alle Schatten lang. Morgen würde es gewiss Regen geben. Es regnete immer am nächsten Tag, wenn der Abend so freundlich in die Nacht überging wie heute.

D'Artagnan hatte es nicht besonders eilig nach Hause zu kommen und so schlenderte er langsam die Rue du Vieux-Colombier hinunter. Unterwegs begegneten ihm nur noch wenige Passanten. Mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit suchten die ehrbaren Bürger ihre Wohnungen auf und noch war es zu früh für Mörder, Diebe und andere finstere Gestalten, um aus ihren Löchern zu kriechen. Der Leutnant konnte sich also Zeit lassen, immerhin wurde er nicht irgendwo dringend erwartet. Sein Abendessen würde nicht kalt werden wenn er einen Umweg ging, denn es wurde nicht länger von seinem Diener, sondern von einer der zahlreichen Garküchen zubereitet.

Planchet hatte eine neue Aufgabe als Feldwebel gefunden. Eine verdiente Belohnung für seine treuen Dienste und d'Artagnan entließ seinen Diener nach dieser Nachricht mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge aus dem Dienst. Der Picarde war immer loyal gewesen, nicht immer so fleißig, wie er es hätte sein sollen, aber immer bereit, alle Befehle seines Herrn auszuführen. Sie waren gut miteinander zurecht gekommen und ein wenig hatte wohl auch Planchet seine „Beförderung" bedauert. Aber nur ein wenig. Jetzt boten sich ihm völlig neue Möglichkeiten, zum Beispiel war er nun frei sich eine Mademoiselle zum Heiraten zu suchen und dadurch auch Bürger zu werden. Ein erstrebenswertes Ziel und Planchet hatte dem Grafen de Rochefort überschwänglich für das Überbringen des Feldwebelpatentes gedankt.

D'Artagnan bog auf die Hauptstraße ein und hielt auf jene Garküche zu, zu deren Stammkunde er seit einigen Monaten zählte. Das Essen war reichhaltig und nicht zu teuer, es wurde mit viel Fett gebraten und selten war das Fleisch angebrannt. Der Leutnant fragte lieber nicht, von welchem Metzger man hier die Waren bezog. Dafür konnte d'Artagnan in Ruhe seine Mahlzeit genießen, ohne lästige, oberflächliche Plaudereien mit dem Besitzer führen zu müssen. Nur einmal hatte es der Koch versucht, aber die Lust auf Fragereien nach Dienst und Lebensführung verloren, als sein Kunde nur einsilbige Antworten brummte und sich in seine Mahlzeit vertiefte.

Was wohl Rochefort zur Zeit trieb? ging es d'Artagnan kurz durch den Sinn. Der Stallmeister seiner Eminenz war stets verwickelt in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten und stets gelang es ihm, sich irgendwie wieder aus diesen herauszuwinden. Bisher hatte der Graf nie Unterstützung benötigt oder um welche gebeten, wenn ihn ein Auftrag wieder nah ans Ende der Welt führte. Im Augenblick schien er sich nicht in Paris zu befinden. Unterwegs im Auftrag seiner Eminenz, hob der Leutnant kurz die Schultern und wechselte die Straßenseite.

Auch an diesem Abend blickte der Besitzer der Garküche nur kurz von seinen Töpfen auf, erkannte d'Artagnan und hob wortlos die Deckel, um ein Teiggebäck mit der bevorzugten Mahlzeit des Leutnants zu füllen. Ebenso wortlos nahm er die Münzen entgegen und verzichtete auf ein „Guten Appetit", wie d'Artagnan auf ein „Danke" verzichtete. Sonst tauschten die beiden zumindest diese Floskeln, aber heute schien der Koch zu ahnen, dass Schweigen dankbar angenommen wurde. Solche Tage gab es eben auch, und weil dem Besitzer der Leutnant eigentlich nicht unsympathisch war – und auch, weil d'Artagnan regelmäßig Geld mitbrachte – beließ er es dabei, ohne dass einer von ihnen wegen der mangelnden Höflichkeit beleidigt gewesen wäre.

Porthos hätte über die neueste Gewohnheit seines Freundes wahrscheinlich gelacht und eine doppelte Portion bestellt, während Aramis sich niemals auch nur in die Nähe einer Garküche gewagt hätte. Hier war es nicht ganz sauber und ein unberechenbares Essen, dass immer eine Stelle im Teig fand, aus der es hinausquellen konnte sobald man herzhaft zubiss, wäre so gar nicht nach dem Geschmack des schönen Musketiers gewesen. Ein Flecken auf seinem Wams, wie furchtbar! Davon abgesehen, dass er das fettige Dinge niemals in die gepflegten Hände genommen hätte.

D'Artagnan schmunzelte leicht, als er sich vor der Garküche einen Platz suchte. Der Koch hatte dafür gesorgt, dass seine Kundschaft nicht mit den lauwarmen Teigtaschen durch die Straßen laufen mussten, sondern auch bequem direkt vor Ort speisen konnte. Eine clevere Geschäftsidee, die viele seiner Konkurrenten begannen nachzuahmen, als sie den Erfolg der Stühle und kleinen Tische mitten auf der Straße bemerkten. Viel Platz gab es nicht, denn zu weit durften die Sitzgelegenheiten nicht den Fahrweg versperren. Aber dafür fand sich immer eine saubere Serviette und angesichts der eben erwähnten Eigenschaft der Mahlzeit war das ein nicht zu verachtender Vorteil. Nach zwei Wochen hatte der Leutnant den Dreh raus, wie man taktisch am besten mit diesen kleinen Pasteten umging.

Während d'Artagnan kaute und dabei die Straße hinunterblickte, kam ihm wieder das Gespräch mit dem Hauptmann in den Sinn. Tréville hatte recht, ungehalten darüber zu sein, dass sein Leutnant die einfachste Lösung für den Wachwechsel nicht sofort umgesetzt hatte. Nun, irgendwie war es d'Artagnan bisher einfach nicht richtig erschienen, die Posten neu zu besetzen. Aber jetzt blieb ihm keine andere Wahl mehr und der Gascogner musste einsehen, dass ein anderer Name nun in Athos' Zeiten wechselte. Das war schließlich auch bei Porthos und Aramis so geschehen und der Dienst lief weiter.

Nahende Schritte mehrerer Männer ließen d'Artagnan unvermittelt aufhorchen. Sporenklirren schien immer eine Warnung zu bedeuten und so war der Gascogner auch nicht weiter überrascht eine Ronde Gardisten des Kardinals die Straße herunterkommen zu sehen. Es waren allesamt noch junge Männer, der Leutnant hatte sie zuvor noch nie in den Reihen der Gardisten bemerkt. Vielleicht war es ihr erster Ausflug in dieser Uniform, nachdem ihnen zunächst über einige Wochen die Grundregeln des Soldatenlebens näher gebracht worden waren. Jede Kompanie hatte in dieser Hinsicht auch ihre eigenen Zusatzparagraphen. Und einer bei den Gardisten schien zu heißen: „_Wann immer du jemanden in der Uniform der Musketiere siehst, dann eile und provoziere ihn zu einem Duell. Besonders, wenn ihr zu viert seid und ihn alleine bei einer Garküche antrefft_."

Tatsächlich hielten die junge Männer exakt auf diese eine Garküche in der Hauptstraße zu, obwohl auch genügend andere, ähnliche Geschäfte auf ihrem Weg lagen. D'Artagnan gab sich, als beachte er die Gardisten nicht weiter und angelte sich ein besonders großes Fleischstück aus seiner Mahlzeit, als sie heran waren - Der Koch hatte es gut mit ihm gemeint.

Trotzdem blieb der Gascogner wachsam. Junge Gardisten hatten es so an sich, einen Offizier nicht von einem Fußsoldaten unterscheiden zu können, was wahrscheinlich an der Ausbildung in ihrer Kompanie lag. Jussac konnte sich in dieser Hinsicht ruhig einmal mehr Mühe geben. Ärgerlich war es nämlich, wenn man den Gardisten dann Manieren hätte beibringen müssen und es nicht durfte, weil sich ein Offizier nicht mit einem Fußsoldaten prügelte.

D'Artagnan machte in dieser Hinsicht auch gerne Ausnahmen, aber ein weiteres Problem mit diesen jungen Soldaten bestand darin, dass sie alles zu ernst nahmen und sich ständig vor ihren Kameraden zu beweisen suchten. Das ging am besten, indem man Vorschriften brach. Zum Beispiel jene Vorschrift, hernach Provokation eines friedlich speisenden Leutnants zu einem Duell verboten war. Eine Vorschrift zu ihrem eigenen Schutz. Leider nicht deshalb, weil sie es zu viert nicht mit einem Leutnant hätten aufnehmen können. Eher aus dem Grund, weil ein toter Offizier – und irgendeiner konnte immer einen Glückstreffer landen - früher oder später vier tote Gardisten bedeutete, wenn sich dann herausstellte, dass es sich um einen Offizier gehandelt hatte. Also durfte man sich nicht provozieren lassen, obwohl in jedem Fall die Gardisten verlieren würden. Eine fahle Genugtuung, wenn man unter der Erde lag.

„He, Wirt!" baute sich einer der jungen Kerle vor der Garküche auf und legte eine Hand auf den Degengriff. Er kam sich wohl sehr stark vor mit drei Freunden im Rücken und sein selbstsicheres Lächeln verriet auch eben das. Er mochte vielleicht 19 oder 20 Jahre alt sein und hatte noch in keiner Schlacht gestanden, denn immerhin schien ihm kein Körperteil zu fehlen, obwohl die Art, wie er breitbeinig auf der Straße stand, in einem Duell recht schnell dafür gesorgt hätte. „Vier mal, und geizt nicht mit der Füllung!" befahl er in einem lächerlichen Kommandoton, für den sich sein vorgesetzter Offizier hätte schämen müssen, wäre er nur hier gewesen.

Auch dem Koch gefiel dieser Tonfall herzlich wenig. Er sparte nicht an der Füllung, allerdings änderte er drastisch das Verhältnis zwischen Soße, Fleisch und Gemüse und nahm Geld für den Preis des teuersten Gerichts auf seiner Speisekarte entgegen – obgleich ein halbes Huhn nur entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einer Pastete aufwies. Das schien den Gardisten jedoch nicht weiter aufzufallen. In bester Stimmung, scherzend und pöbelnd nahmen sie ihre Mahlzeit entgegen und blickten sich dann demonstrativ um. Es waren genug Stühle für sie alle vorhanden, aber nicht um einen Tisch.

Der junge Kerl, der schon eben mit dem Koch geredet hatte, trat an d'Artagnan heran und meinte im allerfreundlichsten, höflichsten, wirklich zuvorkommensten und untertänigsten Tonfall: „Monsieur, hättet Ihr die Güte uns den freien Stuhl an Eurem Tisch zu überlassen?"

An dieser Frage gab es nicht zu beanstanden, allerdings verneigte sich der Gardist auch noch tief – vor einem Musketier! – und schien dabei ganz zu vergessen, dass er eine äußerst undichte Teigware in den Händen hielt. Bratenfett und Soße tropften auf d'Artagnans Uniform, aber ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken erwiderte der Leutnant: „Freilich, Monsieur. Nehmt ihn Euch."

„Zu liebenswürdig", entgegnete der Gardist mit einem breiten, falschen Lächeln. Gleichzeitig schien er verärgert, dass sein kleines Manöver nicht die erhoffte Reaktion ausgelöst hatte, was, wie er wohl glaubte, ihn in den Augen seiner Kameraden schlecht dastehen ließ. Also musste der junge Kerl es erzwungener Maßen erneut versuchen.

Voller Elan nahm er sich den Stuhl und setzte sich zu seinen Kameraden. Eine Weile plauderten und scherzten sie über belanglose Dinge, aber dann meinte einer von ihnen: „Habt ihr schon gehört? Es soll gestern im „Trog" zu einer Schlägerei gekommen sein."

„Du bedauerst wohl, dass du nicht da warst?" lachte ein Anderer auf.

„Ja, du hättest dir eine Menge Ruhm verdienen können. Oder dich zumindest damit _bekleckern_." betonte eine schon bekannte Stimme. D'Artagnan beschloss, diesen Gardisten „_d'Ébilité_" zu nennen und sich ansonsten nicht weiter von ihm stören zu lassen. Er schluckte den letzten Bissen hinunter, erhob sich und nickte dem Koch zum Abschied auf den nächsten Abend knapp zu. Hinter ihm lachten die Gardisten über irgendeinen anderen dummen Wortwitz.


	3. Gary

„_Jeder hat seinen liebsten Feind, ohne den er sich verlassen vorkommen würde."  
_(Romain Gary)

Die Kerzen in den Lampen entlang der Brücken waren schon entzündet worden und ihre Lichter spiegelten sich auf der Wasseroberfläche der träge fließenden Seine. Das tagsüber schon trübe Wasser war jetzt tiefschwarz und man wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was alles darin schwamm. Der Fluss trug nie nur sich selbst zum Meer und er roch auch nie nur nach sich selbst. Trotzdem lehnte der Leutnant der Musketiere jetzt, die Arme verschränkt an der Brüstung und starrte gedankenverloren hinunter auf die Seine.

Hinter den Brücken, irgendwo in den Gassen der Stadt läutete eine Glocke und jemand rief etwas. Nachtwächter. Sie rückten aus, wenn niemand sonst mehr auf den Straßen sein wollte und verkündeten, alles sei gut. Damit vertrieben sie immerhin streunende Katzen und beruhigten die Mörder und Diebe darüber, dass sich die Wächter weit genug entfernt von allen verbrecherischen Geschäften aufhielten.

D'Artagnan hörte es nur am Rande seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Irgendwie hatten ihn seine Beine hier hergetragen und irgendwie waren sie bisher noch nicht wieder fort gegangen. Dabei gab es hier absolut nichts interessantes zu sehen, höchstens alte Erinnerungen und der Leutnant hielt sich selbst nicht für jemanden, der lange an der Vergangenheit festhielt. Sorgen über die Zukunft hatte er auch nicht und eigentlich stand alles bestens für ihn. Aber er wusste nicht mehr, wie es um die anderen stand.

Oh, Porthos war schon zum zweiten Mal verheiratet. Er hatte zu diesem Anlass einen Brief geschrieben. Keinen sehr persönlichen, es war ein allgemeiner Brief, den jeder Bekannte erhalten hatte. Und da sich Monsieur du Vallon für sehr bekannt hielt, musste er gleich mehrere Schreiber beschäftigt haben, um allen gerecht zu werden.

Aramis betete wahrscheinlich noch immer in irgendeinem Kloster. Sein Kontakt zu der Außenwelt war abgerissen, nachdem sich die schweren Pforten hinter ihm geschlossen hatten. Aber es war zweifelhaft, ob sich der Klosterschüler nicht doch ab und zu einmal davonstahl um ganz weltlichen Dingen nachzugehen. Nun, das vermochte niemand recht zu sagen.

Aber von den alten Freunden am spurlosesten verschwunden blieb Athos. Er hatte nicht gesagt, warum oder wohin er ging und eine Weile hatte d'Artagnan sogar vermutet, es stecke eine Verschwörung dahinter, Athos sei in Schwierigkeiten und sein Abschied nur erzwungen. Immerhin hätte er d'Artagnan doch sonst eine Nachricht geschickt, oder? Aber Monsieur de Tréville machte seinem Leutnant bald mit einigen klaren Worten begreiflich, dass es an dem Rücktrittsgesuch absolut nichts auszusetzen gäbe und die Mission, auf die er Athos geschickt hatte und von welcher der Graf nicht zurückgekehrt war, gänzlich ungefährlich und weit entfernt von jeder Intrige gewesen sei. Nebenbei erwähnte der Hauptmann noch etwas von einer Erbschaft und damit war für ihn wohl jeder weitere Zweifel ausgeräumt.

Ein kalter Wind zog an d'Artagnans Mantel und er schlang ihn sich etwas fester um die Schultern. Der Oktober schickte dieses Jahr schon früh die ersten Vorboten des nahenden Winters. Nebel bildete sich über dem Wasser und kroch am Ufer entlang. Bald würde er kalt und feucht in den Straßen hängen.

D'Artagnan trat einen Schritt von der Brüstung zurück und wandte sich um. Es war spät genug geworden, er sollte nach Hause gehen und sich ausschlafen. Sicher hatte Monsieur de Tréville nichts dagegen einzuwenden, wenn sein Leutnant morgen eine Stunde später zum Dienst erschien und dafür eine Stunde länger blieb, um den gesamten Stapel von Berichten allein zu bearbeiten.

Sporenklirren. Beinahe enerviert sah d'Artagnan vier bekannte Gardisten aus der Richtung kommen, in die er nun aufbrechen wollte. Von ihrer guten Laune hatten die jungen Männer noch nichts eingebüßt, im Gegenteil schien Wein keine geringe Rolle bei ihrer offensichtlichen Heiterkeit zu spielen. Zumindest hielten zwei von ihnen entsprechende Flaschen in der Hand, während sie, einander untergehakt und nebeneinander gehend die gesamte Breite der Straße einnahmen. Zu beiden Seiten ließen sie kaum Platz, um vorbeizukommen.

Vielleicht wäre es klug gewesen ihnen auszuweichen, indem d'Artagnan nicht gegen sie, sondern mit ihnen die gleiche Richtung einschlug und den Umweg über eine andere Brücke in Kauf nahm. Aber, Teufel noch mal, er ließ sich doch nicht von ein paar Grünschnäbeln und noch dazu Gardisten des Kardinals seinen Weg diktieren!

Entschlossen zog er den Hut etwas tiefer in die Stirn und schritt den grölenden, sich köstlich amüsierenden jungen Männern entgegen. Oh, der Leutnant hatte nicht die Absicht, sich weiter mit ihnen abzugeben und sie vielleicht zum Ausweichen zu zwingen, indem er selbst die Mitte der Straße für sich beanspruchte. Er wollte nur friedlich vorbeigehen und sich ihre Gesichter einprägen. Vielleicht ließ sich d'Ébilitéauch irgendwann einmal allein und ohne seine Freunde antreffen...

Niemand sonst war in der Nähe, die Brücke lag, halb beleuchtet von den spalierstehenden Lampen, in der Dunkelheit. D'Artagnan ging den Gardisten nicht besonders eilig, sondern eher lässig entgegen. Sollten sie sich stark fühlen, den Gascogner beeindruckte das herzlich wenig – und sie durften gerne sehen, wie wenig es ihn beeindruckte.

Erst, als er auf wenige Schritte herangekommen war, zeigte sich so etwas wie Erkennen in der Miene von d'Ébilitéder in der Mitte der Prozession ging. Seine Augen glänzten noch nicht ganz so trüb vom Alkohol wie die seiner Kameraden, aber auch er konnte nicht leugnen, einige Gläser intus zu haben. Er grinste verschmitzt vor sich hin, wandte sich dann aber seinem Kameraden rechts von ihm zu, während d'Artagnan nach links hielt um an dieser Seite zu passieren.

Alles ging soweit gut und unbehelligt trat der Leutnant der Musketiere neben die Gardisten. Aber d'Artagnan hatte d'Ébilité eindeutig falsch eingeschätzt. Statt sich allein an der Überlegenheit ihrer Anzahl zu erfreuen und zu genießen, dass der Mann in der Uniform der Musketiere gezwungen war, wortlos an ihnen vorbeizuschlüpfen, stieß der junge Gardist seinen Freund links an, sodass der unumgänglich gegen d'Artagnan stolperte.

„Heeee", rief der angerempelte Gardist mit eindeutig alkoholschwerer Stimme aus. Zu weiterer Äußerung schien er kaum mehr fähig zu sein und quälend langsam legte sich ihm eine neue Wortfolge auf die Zunge. „W-was soll'n das?" Allerdings fragte er dies nicht denjenigen, der ihn gestoßen hatte, sondern den Leutnant der Musketiere.

D'Artagnan hatte genug. Sein Geduldsfaden war ohnehin nicht der längste und bisher hatten die Gardisten von Glück sagen können, dass sie noch junge Tölpel waren. Aber nun waren sie zu weit gegangen und gegen jede Vernunft – allein auf der Brücke mit gleich vier Feinden, keine Hilfe in der Nähe, die Häuser auf der anderen Seite noch weit entfernt in tiefster Nacht – fuhr d'Artagnan den Betrunkenen verärgert an: „Fragt das Euren Kameraden da, sofern er noch im Stande ist zu antworten."

„Warum sollte ich das nicht sein, Monsieur?" ergriff d'Ébilitédas Wort und löste sich von seinen Freunden, um direkt vor den Leutnant zu treten. Der Gardist war etwa gleich groß wie sein Gegenüber und d'Artagnan fragte sich, wie lebensmüde der junge Mann noch sein konnte.

„Zum Teufel, so wahr ich d'Artagnan heiße", knurrte der Gascogner warnend, „wenn Ihr Eure Unverfrorenheit nicht zügelt, werdet Ihr erst wieder in einigen Wochen in der Lage zum Antworten sein. Und jetzt zieht eurer Wege, Messieurs."

Während es in zwei Gesichtern – nämlich in denen der beiden jungen Männer hinter d'Ébilité, die ihren völlig betrunkenen dritten Freund stützen mussten - bei der Nennung d'Artagnans Namens plötzlich arbeitete, schien d'Ébilitéselbst nicht zu begreifen, mit wem er sich eingelassen hatte. Oder er wusste nur allzu gut, bei wem es sich um Monsieur d'Artagnan handelte, aber er wollte es nicht recht glauben, ihn in diesem Musketier wirklich vor sich zu haben, weil er sich einen Leutnant älter vorstellte. Kein Wunder, wenn man bisher nur Jussac kannte.

„Und wenn wir das nicht tun, unserer Wege ziehen, Monsieur? Zuerst fordere ich eine Entschuldigung für Euer Benehmen und Eure Worte" verschränkte der junge Gardist die Arme vor der Brust und warf seinen Kameraden einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Einer von ihnen schüttelte sacht den Kopf, er schien mittlerweile begriffen zu haben. Leider war er auch der Einzige, der in dieser Hinsicht klüger als seine Freunde war.

„Dann steht ihr bis morgen früh noch hier", hielt d'Artagnan die Antwort zurück, die ihm tatsächlich auf der Zunge lag. Sie hatte etwas mit breitbeinigen Standbildern zu tun, die unter gewissen Umständen nicht sehr fest auf ihrem Sockel standen. Der Nebel vom Fluss her hatte die Brücke jetzt in einer dünnen Schicht für sich eingenommen.

„Ah, aber wenn es mir nun einmal nicht gefällt bis morgen hier zu bleiben?"

„Dann ist das wahrlich nicht meine Sorge, Soldat."

Der Gardist, der schon eben schnell Namen, Rang und Aussehen zuordnen konnte, raunte d'Ébilité jetzt leise etwas zu, was d'Artagnan nicht verstand. Aber er konnte sich denken, was es sein musste, denn die Augen des händelsuchenden Hohlkopfes weiteten sich etwas, während er seinem Freund wohl Glauben schenkte. Nun, ganz dumm konnte d'Ébilité nicht sein, wenn ihm immerhin die Konsequenzen dämmerten.

Einen Moment später änderte d'Artagnan diese Meinung auch schon wieder. Der junge Gardist war der größte Dummkopf, der ihm je untergekommen war. Denn statt nun endlich einen Rückzieher zu machen und einzusehen, dass er sich hier unendliche Schwierigkeiten einhandelte, legte er es tatsächlich auf eine weitere Auseinandersetzung an, indem er sagte: „Es könnte durchaus Eure Sorge werden, wenn Ihr Euch als echten Edelmann seht. Monsieur le lieutenant."

D'Artagnan bedauerte es ein wenig, dass die Angelegenheit sich auf diese Weise weiterentwickelte. D'Ébilité glaubte wohl, jetzt nicht mehr zurück zu können, sondern nur immer weiter vorwärts, um sich vor seinen Freunden keine Blöße zu geben. Gleichzeitig war der junge Gardist etwas blass um die Nasenspitze, doch zum Äußersten entschlossen blieb er standhaft. Der Mithilfe seiner Kameraden konnte er nun nicht mehr sicher sein, die sich an einen anderen Ort zu einer anderen Zeit zu wünschen schienen und zurückwichen, als d'Artagnan seine Hand nur leicht auf den Degengriff legte. Der junge Tölpel vor ihm ließ dem Leutnant kaum eine andere Wahl, als einige Dinge nachdrücklich klarzustellen.

Trotzdem wollte d'Artagnan eine Auseinandersetzung mit Waffengewalt möglichst vermeiden. Zwar scheuten die anderen drei – eigentlich zwei, der Dritte war viel zu betrunken – davor zurück ihrem Kameraden offen zuzustimmen. Aber wenn es doch zu einem Kampf kam, würden sie gewiss nicht weglaufen. Sie waren sogar zu feige, um ihren Freund aufzuhalten, der unbedingt tapfer sein wollte. Oder was er dafür hielt.

„Und was versteht Ihr wohl unter einem echten „Edelmann", Monsieur? Jemanden, wie Ihr es seid?" spöttelte d'Artagnan gelassen. Wenn ihm die Konfrontationen mit Rochefort eines gelehrt hatten, dann handelt es sich wohl darum, noch so provokante Worte von hitzköpfigen Grünschnäbeln an sich abprallen zu lassen.

„Allerdings, jemanden wie mich", rief der junge Gardist zornig und zog seinen Degen. Drohend fuchtelte er vor d'Artagnans Gesicht damit herum, doch der Leutnant machte keinerlei Anstalten seine eigene Waffe in die Hand zu nehmen. Ah, ja, eines hatte er vergessen. Rochefort pflegte immer irgendwo einen oder mehrere Verbündete in der Nähe zu wissen, die einem Hitzkopf hinterrücks eins über den Schädel gaben. Nun, damit konnte der Gascogner seinerseits nicht dienen und zum ersten Mal wurde d'Artagnan der Ernst seiner Situation bewusst. Früher konnte er sich kopflos in solche Streitereien stürzen, immer hatte ihm jemand beigestanden. Früher wären vier junge Gardisten nicht einmal auf den Gedanken gekommen, sich mit ihm anzulegen, denn die Unzertrennlichen waren da, wenn man sie brauchte. Früher war bekannt gewesen, dass, wo sich einer befand die anderen nicht weit entfernt waren. Ja, früher...

„Ich verstehe. Ein echter Edelmann, wie Ihr es seid, hat also schnell seinen Degen in der Hand und seinen Kopf im Wirtshaus. Ich fürchte, Ihr habt noch einiges zu lernen, besonders was die Wahl Eurer Gegner betrifft, Monsieur. Gute Nacht." wandte sich d'Artagnan nur scheinbar ruhig ab. In Wirklichkeit zitterte Zorn in ihm. Irgendwann kam die Gelegenheit und er würde sich in einem Duell mit d'Ébilité wieder finden. Es brauchte nur drei neue Sekundanten.

„Nicht so schnell, Monsieur!" sprang der junge Gardist hinter ihm her und drohte weiterhin mit seiner Waffe. Betont langsam drehte sich d'Artagnan um und sah seinem neuen Feind fest in die Augen. „Ich pflege nicht, mich zu wiederholen, Herr Gardist, auch wenn Ihr bedauernswerter Weise und im Gegensatz zu Euren Kameraden noch immer nicht verstanden habt. Nun, sie werden es Euch sicher erklären, wenn Ihr es wohlbehalten nach Hause geschafft habt."

Mit diesen Worten machte der Leutnant erneut auf dem Absatz kehrt – und wieder kam er nur einen Schritt weit, denn hinter ihm rief d'Ébilité aufgebracht: „Wenn Ihr es wohlbehalten nach Hause schafft, meint Ihr wohl."

„Wer sollte mich daran hindern?" warf d'Artagnan einen Blick über die Schulter zurück und lächelte dünn. Manchmal half nur noch selbstbewusstes Auftreten, um den Gegner bis zur Aufgabe hin zu verunsichern. Oder damit das Gegenteil zu bewirken, denn der junge Gardist ließ sich nicht verunsichern. „Ich!" schrie er wie von Sinnen und d'Artagnan konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig umdrehen, um einen gegen ihn geführten Hieb zum Geländer hin auszuweichen. Dem Leutnant blieb keine Zeit und an der Brüstung auch kein Raum, um seinen eigenen Degen zu ziehen, so konnte er nur die nächste Attacke d'Ébilités abwarten, der völlig den Verstand verloren haben musste und in seiner Raserei zustach.

Die nächsten Dinge schienen alle gleichzeitig zu geschehen, sodass sich kaum sagen ließ, was genau passierte. Die Klingenspitze des Degens raste auf d'Artagnan zu, gleichzeitig bewegte sich der Leutnant aber auch der Waffe entgegen und zog etwas unter seinem Gürtel hervor. Dann war auch schon wieder alles vorbei und die beiden Kontrahenten standen sich wie erstarrt gegenüber.

„Eine Bewegung genügt, und Ihr werdet den Morgen nicht mehr erleben", sagte d'Artagnan schließlich beinahe freundlich und drückte seinen Dolch noch etwas mehr gegen den Bauch des jungen Gardisten.

Der wiederum machte keinerlei Regung und hielt weiterhin seine Waffe fest. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. „Gleiches gilt für Euch. Wenn Ihr mich tötet, werden meine Freunde mich rächen."

„Oha, welche Freunde meint Ihr, Monsieur?" lächelte d'Artagnan kalt.

Jede Farbe wich aus den Wangen des jungen Gardisten. Seinen Degen fallen lassend, taumelte er einen Schritt zurück und d'Artagnan atmete erleichtert auf. Er hatte geblufft. Die anderen Drei standen noch immer da, von wo aus sie erschrocken und fassungslos dem kurzen Kampf zugesehen hatten. Als auch d'Ébilité das erkannte, wirbelte er zornig herum. „Eine Lüge! Ihr habt verloren, Monsieur!" rief er triumphierend.

„Und Ihr habt keine Waffe mehr", gab der Leutnant liebenswürdig zurück und hinderte den jungen Gardisten mit bereit gehaltenem Dolch daran, dass er seine Klinge aufheben konnte. Erst jetzt zog d'Artagnan mit der anderen Hand etwas umständlicher als sonst seinen Degen und richtete ihn auf d'Ébilité. „Ist verletzter Stolz wirklich unser beider Tod wert?"

„Nur zu sehr", zischte der Gardist durch die Zähne.

D'Artagnan musterte ihn stumm. Der Kerl war wirklich bereit, einen närrischen, sinnlosen Ehrentod zu sterben und nach seinem oder gar einem anderen Degen zu greifen, sobald ihm der Leutnant ein weiteres Mal den Rücken zuwandte. Eine kalte Klinge legte sich an seinen Hals und ritzte ihm fast die Haut. Einer der anderen Drei war wohl zu dem Entschluss gekommen, seinem Freund endlich beizustehen. „Die Waffe weg, Monsieur", verlangte er mit zitternder Stimme. D'Artagnan tat nichts dergleichen, sondern erwiderte ruhig: „Seid Ihr wirklich bereit dazu? Ihr werdet einen Mord begehen, Messieurs."

Schreckliche Augenblicke lang rührte sich niemand, in denen d'Ébilité dem Musketier hasserfüllte Blicke zuwarf, sein Freund weiterhin unschlüssig d'Artagnan bedrohte und der Leutnant selbst eine wachsende Taubheit von seiner Schulter ab im Arm verspürte. Lange würde er seinen Degen nicht mehr gegen den jungen Gardisten richten können. Was geschehen würde, wenn er die Waffe senkte, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Was geschah, wenn er sie weiterhin hielt, ebenfalls nicht. Sie waren alle auf dieser Brücke und in der grotesken Situation ohne Ausweg gefangen. Und d'Artagnan ahnte, dass er tatsächlich verloren hatte.

„He!" rief es unvermittelt und vom Bodennebel gedämpft aus der Nacht. Die klamme Feuchtigkeit setzte sich allmählich in den Kleidern fest, aber das war wohl nicht der Grund für das plötzliche Frösteln der Gardisten.

„Weg mit dem Degen. Er ist es", flüsterte d'Ébilité seinem Freund zu, der diese Aufforderung nicht zweimal benötigte. Auch d'Artagnan ließ erleichtert seine Waffe verschwinden und fragte sich zugleich, wer „er" sein mochte. Seine Frage wurde bald beantwortet. Der Mann, unter dessen Schritten sich der Nebel nun teilte, war niemand anderes als Jussac, Leutnant der Gardisten seiner Eminenz - und ausnahmsweise zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort.


	4. Schopenhauer

„_Die Freunde nennen sich aufrichtig; die Feinde sind es."  
_(Arthur Schopenhauer)

„Was treibt Ihr um diese Uhrzeit noch hier, Messieurs?" Jussac war herangekommen und sprach die vier Gardisten barsch an. Den fünften im Bunde, d'Artagnan, schien er gar nicht zu beachten, zumindest hatte der Leutnant nicht einmal einen flüchtigen Blick für den anderen Offizier übrig. Er baute sich vor d'Ébilité auf und wandte damit d'Artagnan demonstrativ den Rücken zu.

„Nichts, Monsieur", erwiderte d'Ébilité mit beinahe vergnügtem Tonfall. Der junge Mann hatte sich wieder sehr gut im Griff. „Wir sind nur eine Patrouille gegangen und dabei auf einen Plausch mit Monsieur d'Artagnan zusammengetroffen." Er hielt diese Antwort wohl für sehr klug, denn wie allen Gardisten war auch ihm bekannt, dass Jussac den Leutnant der Musketiere nicht sonderlich ausstehen mochte. Allerdings wurde d'Ébilités Hoffnung auf Verständnis bei seinem Vorgesetzen jäh zerstreut, als sich in Jussacs Miene eindeutig Verärgerung abzeichnete.

„Von nachtdunklem Geplauder zwischen Soldaten und einem Offizier, der sicher noch besseres zu tun hat, als lästige Bewunderer loszuwerden will ich nichts hören!" wischte Jussac diese Erklärung mit einer Handbewegung fort. „Packt Euch nach Hause, Messieurs! Und wagt es nicht die leeren Weinflaschen, die ihr da hinter euren Rücken verbergt, in den Fluss zu werfen."

Ertappt, recht blass im Gesicht und sehr kleinlaut gehorchten die vier Gardisten mit eingezogenen Köpfen. Gleichzeitig schienen sie froh, noch einmal glimpflich davongekommen zu sein. Bevor sie gänzlich abzogen, warf d'Ébilité allerdings noch einen hasserfüllten Blick zurück zu d'Artagnan. Sein Degen lag noch immer dem Musketier zu Füßen – er würde ihn sich wiederholen wollen.

Der Gascogner schauderte leicht und vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob das an der Erleichterung lag, aus dieser Situation noch einmal davon gekommen zu sein, oder an der Gewissheit, dass er sich einen neuen Feind in Paris gemacht hatte. Sein Arm fühlte sich mittlerweile an, als würde er gar nicht zu ihm gehören, sondern nur zufällig an dieser Schulter herabhängen und es war gewiss nicht der Nebel, der das Hemd unter seinem Wams klebrig-feucht werden ließ. D'Ébilité hatte gut getroffen - zum Glück nicht nur ein wenig tiefer. D'Artagnan verzog erst jetzt, als die vier Gestalten von der Nacht verschluckt wurden, schmerzvoll das Gesicht und lehnte sich gegen die Brüstung.

Jussac sah seinen Untergebenen ebenfalls stirnrunzelnd nach, bis sie in den Straßen der Stadt verschwunden waren, erst dann wandte er sich zu dem anderen Leutnant und musterte ihn abschätzen, mit keinem sehr freundlichen Blick von oben bis unten. „Ihr seid es", stellte er fest, als würde er d'Artagnan tatsächlich erst jetzt bemerken.

„Ja", gab der Musketier ebenso kurz angebunden zurück und zeigte nur einen steinerne Gesichtsausdruck. „Und Ihr seid es auch."

„Nicht ganz der, den Ihr gern erwartet hättet, was?" grinste Jussac humorlos wie ein Wolf. „Tut mir leid, ich fürchte, Ihr müsst mit mir vorlieb nehmen."

In d'Artagnans Miene regte sich bei diesem Spott noch immer nichts. Leider hatte der Leutnant der Gardisten ganz Recht mit seiner Aussage. „Ihr habt alles gesehen?"

„Nein, nicht alles. Aber genug um zu entscheiden, dass sich ein paar übermütige Gardisten – auch einer solchen Uniform gegenüber – nicht auf diese Weise zu verhalten haben."

„Ihr solltet ihnen eben mehr Anstand beibringen", gab d'Artagnan zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück und wünschte, Jussac würde sich endlich wieder um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern und ihn allein lassen.

„Ah, Monsieur le lieutenant, vielleicht möchtet Ihr diese Lektion gerne übernehmen? Sie sind bestimmt noch nicht weit gekommen in ihrem trunkenen Zustand, sie könnten rasch zurückgeholt werden." Jussac lächelte eisig.

„Ich denke, das sollte Eure Aufgabe bleiben." D'Artagnan stützte sich noch etwas mehr auf das Geländer und blinzelte. Aber auch, als er die Augen wieder aufschlug schwankte die Brücke noch immer auf ihren Stützpfeilern und machte es schwer, sich aufrecht auf den Beinen zu halten.

Jussac schien das nicht zu bemerken, er stand felsenfest und nickte grimmig. „Gut, dann hätten wir das geklärt." Grußlos wandte er sich um.

„Jussac..." kniff d'Artagnan ein weiteres Mal die Augen zusammen, aber jetzt schwindelte es ihn auch hinter geschlossenen Liedern. Sein Hemd klebte ihm warm und gleichzeitig klamm an der Haut.

„Gibt es noch etwas?" Der Leutnant der Gardisten drehte sich noch einmal zurück und ob seines brüsken Tonfalls hielt es der Gascogner für keine so gute Idee mehr, Jussac auf die sich drehende Welt, einen fehlenden Arm und weiche Knie, die gerne einsinken wollten aufmerksam zu machen. „Nichts weiter", brachte d'Artagnan hervor und befahl sich stumm, gefälligst durchzuhalten. Er hielt sich an ein altes Muster – wenn Jussac schon unhöflich war, so musste er das selbst nicht sein. „Nur... Danke."

Der andere Leutnant schnaubte verächtlich. „Denkt nicht, ich wäre Euretwegen eingeschritten, Monsieur. Ich wollte mir lediglich den lästigen Ärger ersparen, den dieser Zwischenfall noch eingebracht hätte."

„Ich weiß", grinste d'Artagnan etwas schief und wankte, aschfahl im Gesicht, einen Schritt nach vorn, ohne es selbst zu bemerken. Seine ganze Konzentration lag im Moment darauf, Jussac im Auge zu behalten.

„Oh nein." Der Gardist seufzte eindeutig verärgert auf und kam zurück. „Ich hätte es wissen sollen, es konnte nicht ganz ohne Ärger enden. Natürlich, schließlich seid Ihr ja auch daran beteiligt." packte Jussac den anderen Leutnant nicht sehr sanft an der Schulter und schob ihn an das Geländer zurück.

Diese Bewegung jedoch war eine zuviel und jetzt verlor d'Artagnan endgültig das Gleichgewicht und die Kraft, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe kippte er nach vorne gegen Jussac und krallte sich mit der Hand, die noch zu einem Arm gehört im Mantel des anderen Leutnants fest, um nicht gänzlich zu fallen.

Jussac zerrte den Gascogner grob wieder auf die Beine. „Reißt Euch zusammen, Mann!" Eine Hand um den Kragen des Musketiers geschlossen, die andere noch auf seiner Schulter sah sich der Leutnant auf der Brücke um. Es war keine Menschenseele in Sicht, aber da lag noch der Degen des jungen Gardisten auf dem Boden. Und über ein ganzes Stück der Spitze klebte dunkles Blut, das im schlechten Licht der Lampen beinahe schwarz aussah.

„Jussac..." D'Artagnan grinste wieder, weil es die einzige Bewegung schien, zu der er noch fähig war. D'Ébilité hatte wirklich gut getroffen – und seine Klinge noch in der Wunde gedreht, bevor er den Degen fallen ließ. Jetzt hing der Musketier am Arm eines ewigen Kontrahenten und war dessen Wohlwollen auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert. Alleine würde er es nicht mehr sehr weit schaffen, stellte d'Artagnan für sich fest. Aber mit Jussac als Hilfe ebenfalls nicht. „Es ist... die andere... Schulter", keuchte er fast belustigt.

„Zu schade auch", gab der Leutnant mit scheinbar echtem Bedauern zurück, während er sich den unverletzten Arm des Musketiers um die Schultern legte und so nicht länger die Brüstung d'Artagnan stützte. „Ihr werdet gefälligst bis zum Ende der Brücke und zwei Querstraßen weiter durchhalten, ohne das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Ich schwöre bei Gott, ich lasse Euch liegen, wenn Ihr nicht mehr selbst laufen könnt." Mit diesem Befehl ging Jussac los.

„Wohin?" Wie betäubt setzte d'Artagnan einen Fuß vor den anderen und ließ sich einfach mitziehen.

„Zu mir. Ist am nächsten."

„Nein."

„Nein?" lachte Jussac fast höhnisch auf und fluchte anschließend, als er den nächsten Schritt nach vorne leicht stolperte.

„Arzt." D'Artagnan versuchte, stehen zu bleiben, um eine andere Richtung zu bestimmen. Allerdings tat er dies nicht sehr erfolgreich, Jussac stapfte unbeirrt weiter.

„Später", antwortete der Leutnant und wollte eigentlich sagen: ‚Später, wenn wir angekommen sind, wird es mir eine Freude sein, Euch jeden Arzt Eures Wunsches kommen zu lassen, damit der Euch versorgt und wieder aus meiner Wohnung schafft.'

„Nein!" Der Gascogner wehrte sich nun etwas nachdrücklicher. Er konnte kaum klar denken, aber er wusste unumstößlich, dass er nicht zu Jussac, sondern zu einem Wundarzt wollte und zwar sofort, nicht später. Ja, an diesen Gedanken klammerte er sich fest und weigerte sich, noch einen Schritt weiterzugehen.

„Herrgottsakra!" Jussac fluchte von Herzen, als der Leutnant der Musketiere plötzlich stehen blieb, was ihn erneut stolpern ließ. Zornig befreite er sich von seiner Last, indem er sich unter d'Artagnans Arm wegduckte, ohne ihn jedoch ganz loszulassen. „Was denkt Ihr, was Ihr da macht?" fuhr er den anderen Leutnant an, der sich versuchte aus Jussacs Griff zu winden.

„Ich gehe", stieß der Gascogner hervor und schaffte es tatsächlich, mit einem Ruck seinen Arm zu befreien.

„Schön, tut was Ihr wollt!" Jussac schnauzte erbost zurück und sah kopfschüttelnd zu, wie sich d'Artagnan umwandte und zwei oder drei Schritte weit wankte, bevor erneut seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben. Der Leutnant der Musketiere fiel und blieb auf der Seite liegen.

„Warum?" sprach Jussac zu sich selbst und kniete bei dem Verwundeten nieder, „warum tue ich mir das an?" Er drehte d'Artagnan auf den Rücken, der jetzt tatsächlich das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben schien und nur leise stöhnte. „Heute muss Euer Glückstag sein, Monsieur le lieutenant. Ein Offizier lässt einen Offizier nicht einfach verbluten. Obwohl diese Stadt mit einem Schlag eine Menge Ärger los sein könnte, wenn ich Euch doch hier zurücklassen würde."


	5. Nietzsche1

„_Lieber aus ganzem Holz eine Feindschaft, als eine geleimte Freundschaft."  
_(Friedrich Nietzsche)

Mit dem Fuß pochte Jussac gegen seine eigene Haustür und wartete schnaufend, dass sein Diener endlich öffnen würde. Der Weg von der Brücke bis hier mit dieser ungewöhnlichen Last über seiner Schulter war verflucht anstrengend und mindestens dreimal so lang wie sonst gewesen. Der Leutnant der Musketiere musste dringend seine Essgewohnheiten bei dieser Garküche ändern, so ein Gewicht würde Jussac nicht noch einmal durch die friedlich schlafende Stadt schleppen. Es musste am Gewicht liegen. Der Gardist weigerte sich daran zu glauben, dass er allmählich selbst in die Jahre kam.

Endlich waren Schritte hinter der Tür zu hören und sie klangen zum Glück tatsächlich nach denen Antoines, Jussacs Diener. Der Leutnant wollte vermeiden, auf seine - in manchen Situationen recht hysterisch reagierende - Wirtin zu treffen. Das hier war so eine Situation. Aber es war tatsächlich Antoine, der einen Spalt öffnete und zunächst hinauslugte, wer sich auf der Straße befinden mochte.

„Na los!" herrschte Jussac ihn ungeduldig an. Für eine längere Standpauke fehlte ihm gerade die Luft, aber seine Worte genügten auch so, um den Diener hastig die Tür bis hinten öffnen und seinen Herrn eintreten zu lassen. Mit vor Überraschung und Verwirrung großen Augen blickte Antoine dem Leutnant nach.

„Tür zu!" Jussac stapfte aus dem Flur in die Wohnstube hinüber. Der Diener warf den Eingang zu und beeilte sich dann rasch seinem Herrn zu folgen.

„Decke", machte der Leutnant eine Kopfbewegung zum Kanapee an der Wand hin und Antoine verstand. Eilig griff er nach einer Wolldecke, die in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin lag und breitete sie auf dem Kanapee aus.

Jussac ließ seine Last nicht ganz vorsichtig, aber auch nicht völlig rücksichtslos darauf sinken. Über zu wenig Zärtlichkeit würde sich der Gascogner schon nicht beschweren, wenn er diese Nacht überstand. Wieder stöhnte der Musketier leise, ohne aufzuwachen. Jussac rieb sich den Nacken und sah zu Antoine auf. Der Diener starrte sehr erschrocken zurück.

„Herr, seid Ihr verletzt?"

„Hm?" blickte der Leutnant an sich herunter und sah einen großen, dunkelrot gewachsenen Flecken auf seinem Wams. „Himmelherrgottsakra!"

Jussac musterte alarmiert seinen unfreiwilligen Gast auf dem Kanapee etwas genauer. D'Artagnan war noch immer sehr blass, ein dünner, kalter Schweißfilm glänzte auf seinem Gesicht. Der Uniformüberwurf verdeckte gerade nicht den linken, verletzten Arm und der Leutnant der Gardisten musste sich nicht länger wundern, woher das Blut an seinem Wams stammte. Der Hemdsärmel des Musketiers war ebenfalls verfärbt und dieser Fleck vergrößerte sich langsam aber stetig.

„Antoine, lauf zu in die Rue Bouleau und hol mir sofort den dort wohnenden Arzt her. Du weißt, welchen ich meine! Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, geh schon, geh!"

„Ja, Herr", hastete der Diener am Sofa vorbei in Richtung Flur, als Jussac ihm nachrief: „Über die Brücke und nimm den Degen mit, der dort irgendwo an der linken Seite liegen muss!"

„Verstanden, Herr!" Hinter Antoine fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Jussac wusste, dass er sich auf seinen Diener verlassen konnte und er so schnell wie möglich wieder hier sein würde. Aber war das auch schnell genug?

Der Leutnant der Musketiere zitterte unmerklich und der Fleck auf dem Hemdsärmel war mittlerweile auf eine bedenkliche Größe angewachsen. Jussac strich sich unschlüssig übers Kinn. Vielleicht konnte er schon selbst etwas tun, Verbände hatte er im Haus. Aber im Moment wirkte die Kleidung des Gascogners wie ein Pflaster. Ein Pflaster allerdings, dass schon voll gesogen war...

„Hättet Ihr Euch nicht irgendeine andere Zeit, auf irgendeiner anderen Straße, in irgendeiner anderen Stadt aussuchen können? Musste es unbedingt mein Heimweg sein?"

Jussac wandte sich ab und ging nur kurz aus der Stube, um von nebenan aus seinem Schlafzimmer eine Waschschüssel und aus einem Schrank Handtücher und Verbände zu holen. Auf dem Weg schälte er sich noch aus seinem Wams, das eindeutig ruiniert war. Leicht angewidert warf er es in den Waschzuber. Vielleicht konnte Antoine noch ein Wunder vollbringen, aber das war eher unwahrscheinlich.

Die Arme beladen mit den Dingen, die er brauchen würde, kehrte Jussac zurück und stellte alles neben dem Kanapee bereit. Normalerweise schlief hier Antoine, manchmal auch die Wirtin, wenn das Nebenzimmer einen Schritt zu weit entfernt schien. Darum hatte der Diener auch immer eine Ausweichmöglichkeit in der Küche zur Verfügung. Jussac war sich allerdings sicher, während er die Schüssel mit Wasser füllte, dass Antoine diese Möglichkeit heute nicht Anspruch würde nehmen müssen. Der Leutnant wollte auf keinen Fall d'Artagnan länger als nötig beherbergen und sich dann wieder um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern.

Etwas unschlüssig stand Jussac nun vor dem Kanapee. Er wusste zwar, dass er schnell etwas unternehmen musste, um die Blutung aufzuhalten. Allerdings wusste er nicht recht, wie er überhaupt an die Ursache dafür heran kommen sollte. Mindestens drei Kleidungsschichten hielten ihn davon ab, die Wunde auszuwaschen und zu verbinden. Das hinderte den Gascogner seinerseits aber offensichtlich nicht daran, jetzt auch noch die Wolldecke mit seinem blutigen Hemdsärmel zu ruinieren.

„Sagt, warum musste es unbedingt diese Brücke sein, Monsieur? Es gibt noch genügend andere, größere, schönere, bestimmt näher an Eurer Wohnung gelegene – aber warum musste es _meine_ Brücke sein?"

D'Artagnan antwortete nicht, nicht einmal mit seinem typisch arroganten Grinsen und vielleicht wäre Jussac in jeder anderen Situation hämisch erfreut darüber gewesen, dass es dem Leutnant der Musketiere wenigstens einmal die Sprache verschlagen hatte. Aber unter diesen Umständen kniete Jussac nur bei dem Kanapee nieder und löste die Haken aus den Ösen am Verschluss des Uniformüberwurfs des Musketiers. Dabei stellte er am Rande seiner Aufmerksamkeit und vielleicht ein wenig erstaunt fest, dass ein- und derselbe Schneider auch für die Uniformen der Gardisten zuständig sein musste, denn außer in der Farbe unterschied sich der Rock der Musketiere kaum von dem der Kardinalisten.

Der Gascogner beantwortete es mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen, als Jussac - nur um wenig Vorsicht bemüht, eher auf Eile bedacht – d'Artagnan vom Uniformüberwurf befreite und den Rock dann achtlos zu Boden warf. „Ich nehme an, Ihr wollt nicht unbedingt Euer Leben gegen die Ehrrettung eines Symbols eintauschen. Also beklagt Euch nicht weiter."

Jussac holte seinen eigenen Dolch hervor und erledigte den Rest auf rigorosere Weise, indem er zunächst den Stoff des Wamses, dann den des Hemdes durchschnitt und die Schulter des Musketiers freilegte. Der Leutnant der Gardisten verzog das Gesicht, als er einen ersten Blick auf die Wunde warf. Sie schien tief zu sein und jetzt, wo das „Pflaster" fehlte, lief auch das Blut ungehindert über Arm und Brust des Gascogners.

Rasch tauchte Jussac ein Handtuch in die Waschschüssel und begann, die Wunde zu säubern. Fast schien es eine vergebliche Arbeit zu sein, denn sobald der Leutnant das Blut soweit weggewischt hatte, dass er die Stelle sehen konnte wo der Degen ins Fleisch gedrungen war, quoll neues Blut daraus hervor. Der Gardist war sehr dankbar darum, dass d'Artagnan in eine gnädige Ohnmacht gefallen war, denn jede Berührung der Schulter musste furchtbar schmerzen. Jussac hatte schon viele Verletzungen gesehen, auch viele tödliche. Diese hier stufte er als durchaus bedenklich ein.

Mittlerweile regte sich der Musketier gar nicht mehr, er gab keinen Laut von sich und seine Gesicht war nicht mehr aschfahl, sondern grau. Er fieberte, aber zitterte nicht länger und Jussac fürchtete, dass d'Artagnan bereits zuviel Blut verloren hatte.

„Oh, nein! Das werdet Ihr nicht tun, mir einfach so unter den Händen wegzusterben." Presste Jussac einen Verbandswickel fest auf die Wunde und hob den Leutnant leicht an. "Dafür habe ich Euch nicht hier hergeschleppt und mich dem Spott meiner Kompanie ausgeliefert, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich ausgerechnet Euch gerettet habe."

Mit einer Hand hielt der Gardist d'Artagnan aufrecht gestützt, mit der anderen griff er nach einer weiteren Bandage und begann dann die mühselige Prozedur, einen halbwegs straff sitzenden Verband anzulegen. Als das geschafft war, ließ Jussac den Musketier wieder zurücksinken.

„Ärgerlich genug, dass Ihr jetzt in meiner Schuld steht, aber stellt Euch nur einmal vor, was geschieht, wenn Ihr nicht mehr aufwacht! Tréville wird mich vor ein Kriegsgericht zerren, weil Antoine gerade fort ist und so kein Zeuge dafür sein kann, dass ich nicht vielleicht ein wenig nachgeholfen habe, mit meinen Bemühungen um Euch."

Einige Augenblicke ließ Jussac den Verband nicht aus den Augen. Als er sich aber nicht sofort rot zu verfärben schien, nickte der Gardist zufrieden. „Das wird hoffentlich genügen, bis der Arzt hier eintrifft und was Ihr dann macht, sei mir herzlich gleichgültig. Aber solange werdet Ihr wohl noch mit dem Sterben warten können."

Mit einem sauberen Handtuch trocknete Jussac dem Leutnant der Musketiere den Schweiß vom Gesicht und legte ihm anschließend eine Hand auf die Stirn, um sich darüber zu versichern, wie besorgniserregend hoch das Fieber sein mochte. Er konnte nichts weiter tun, nur warten.

Ein ungeduldiges Klopfen an der Tür ließ Jussac schließlich aufstehen. Antoine war endlich mit dem Arzt zurückgekehrt, wie der Leutnant der Gardisten erleichtert feststellte, als er die Tür öffnete.

„Monsieur", grüßte der Wundarzt mit einem Kopfnicken und trat ein. Er sah unter seinem lichten Haarkranz nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt aus, mitten in der Nacht aus einem Bett geholt worden zu sein und ließ dies Jussac auch deutlich spüren. „Ich hoffe, Ihr habt einen guten Grund nach mir zu rufen, Monsieur le lieutenant. Normalerweise versorge ich nicht die Gardisten des Kardinals."

„Danke, dass Ihr meiner Bitte so rasch gefolgt seid." Jussac beachtete nicht den finsteren Blick, mit dem er gemustert wurde und sah zu seinem Diener herüber. Antoine schien etwas außer Atem, er musste schnell gelaufen sein. Unter seinem Arm klemmte der Degen. Der Gardist nickte Antoine zu, die Waffe in die Küche zu bringen und auch selbst dort zu bleiben. Wenn die Hilfe des Diener benötigt wurde, würde Jussac schon nach ihm verlangen.

Antoine verschwand und Jussac wandte sich wieder dem Wundarzt zu. Mit einer einladenden Geste wies er in Richtung der Stube. „Ja, als Leibarzt Monsieur de Trévilles kommen nur die Musketiere in den Genuss Eurer Kunst. Also werde ich schon den Richtigen gerufen haben, Monsieur Caillaux."

Der Arzt zog die Stirn in tiefe Falten, was bei seinem Gesicht besonders beeindruckend aussah, denn mit dem Alter waren immer mehr Falten hinzugekommen, sodass sich jetzt nicht nur die Stirn runzelte, sondern auch die Wangen und das Kinn. Monsieur Caillaux war eine Respektsperson und dieser Adlernase wagte niemand ernsthaft zu widersprechen. Wahrscheinlich war er deshalb der Leibarzt des Hauptmanns der Musketiere, welcher grundsätzlich nicht auf gut gemeinten, medizinischen Rat hörte und immer das Gegenteil von dem tat, was das Beste gewesen wäre. Aber einem Caillaux widersprach auch Tréville nicht, zumindest nicht sehr lange und sehr erfolgreich. Vor der dunkelledrigen Umhängetasche, die der Arzt immer bei sich trug und die nur geöffnet wurde, war ein Patient anders gar nicht zur Einsicht zu bewegen, fürchtete sich vielleicht sogar der sonst so unerschrockene Hauptmann.

„Wen habt Ihr folglich auf dem Gewissen, Monsieur?" fragte der Wundarzt nun, während er dem Leutnant in die Wohnstube folgte.

„Noch niemanden. Und ich wäre Euch sehr verbunden, bliebe es dabei." Jussac trat zur Seite und gab damit den Blick auf das Kanapee frei. Erneut gerieten die ausdruckstarken Falten Caillaux' in Bewegung und zeigten dieses Mal eine überraschte Miene. Nur überrascht, von Schrecken darüber, in was für einem Zustand der Arzt d'Artagnan hier in der Wohnung des Leutnants der Kardinalsgardisten antraf, war keine Spur zu sehen. Aber Caillaux zögerte auch nicht und trat sofort an die Liegestatt des Gascogners, um seine Behandlung zu beginnen.

Jussac wollte schon den Raum verlassen, um den Arzt in Ruhe seiner Arbeit nachgehen zu lassen und um von Antoine die Tatwaffe entgegenzunehmen, als Caillaux ihn zurückhielt. „Was ist geschehen?"

„Ein Degenstoß in die Schulter. Nahe des Gelenkes, recht tief, blutet stark."

„Habt Ihr den Verband angelegt?"

„Ja."

„Hm, hm. Stramm, erfüllt seinen Zweck. Wo habt Ihr gelernt, auf diese Weise einen Druckverband anzulegen, wie es ein Arzt nicht besser machen könnte?"

Jussac wehrte die Frage mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten."

„Wahrscheinlich habt Ihr Monsieur d'Artagnan damit das Leben gerettet. Zumindest kurzzeitig die Blutung gestillt. Aber das wird nicht genügen."

Caillaux schien seine Diagnose beendet zu haben und krempelte sich nun die Ärmel hoch. Seine Tasche stand bereit neben dem Kanapee. Er öffnete sie und holte eine große Schere daraus hervor. „So leid es mir tut, aber ich werde Eure Bemühungen wieder zunichte machen müssen."

„Macht was Ihr wollt, nur sorgt dafür, dass keine Leiche mein Haus verlässt."

„Ja, das wäre sicher... unangenehm", gab der Arzt zurück und zerschnitt den Verband. Etwas wie Besorgnis schien sich in seine ansonsten sehr gefasste Miene zu stehlen, während er die Wunde freilegte und genauer betrachtete. Ohne den Blick abzuwenden, griff er erneut in seine Tasche und holte etwas daraus hervor, das Jussac gar nicht erkennen wollte. „Wie ist das geschehen?" Caillaux machte irgendetwas mit dem furchteinfößenden Instrument und Jussac sah weiterhin stur geradeaus auf den Kamin.

„Monsieur d'Artagnan hatte wohl einen unglücklichen Zusammenstoß mit ein paar rauflustigen Kerlen. Nun, ich kenne nicht die genauen Vorgänge, aber ich konnte den Leutnant nicht einfach auf der Straße verbluten lassen. Also brachte ich ihn her und ließ Euch holen."

„Ah, dann wird der Degen, den Euer Diener mit sich herumtrug, wohl demjenigen gehören, welcher d'Artagnan diese Wunde beigebracht hat."

„Wollt Ihr mir etwas unterstellen?" fragte Jussac gereizt.

„Nicht doch. Es wäre schon recht merkwürdig, wenn Ihr den Leutnant der Musketiere erst niederstecht und dann rettet. Nein, ich muss nur wissen, was ich morgen Monsieur de Tréville berichten kann. Ich nehme an, das ist ein Grund, warum ich hier bin." Der Arzt schien mit seiner Behandlung soweit fertig zu sein und packte seine Hilfsmittel zurück in die Tasche. Jussac bemerkte, dass ein neuer Verband um d'Artagnans Schulter und Oberkörper gewickelt war, dem seinen zuvor nicht unähnlich.

„Richtet dem Hauptmann aus, was ich Euch gesagt habe. Es waren betrunkene Raufbolde. Mehr wird auch d'Artagnan nicht dazu sagen."

„Ich verstehe", nickte Caillaux und wandte sich nun zum ersten Mal von seinem Patienten Jussac zu. Er maß ihn mit einem scharfen Blick. „Die Wunde ist tief, der Leutnant hat viel Blut verloren und fiebert. Die Klinge traf ihn nahe am Gelenk und hat ein Blutgefäß durchtrennt. Ich habe getan, was ich konnte."

„Wird er es schaffen?"

„Ja, ich denke, ja." Die Prognose klang nicht sehr ermutigend und Jussac wusste, was eine Verletzung nahe am Gelenk und eine durchtrennte Arterie bedeuten mochten. „Wird er... seinen Arm behalten?"

„Ich habe getan, was ich konnte."

„Das sagtet Ihr bereits."

„Und ich kann nichts anderes sagen. Ich bin Arzt, kein Wundervollbringer. Aber einen Priester hinzuzuholen, erscheint mir glücklicherweise doch etwas übereilt."

Jussac seufzte leise. Mit Caillaux sollte man nicht diskutieren, lernte der Leutnant gerade. „Nun, dann wird Monsieur d'Artagnan also immerhin den nächsten Tag erleben."

„Und den Tag darauf, und den Tag darauf auch. Ihr werdet sobald keine Ruhe vor ihm haben."

Meinte Jussac das nur, oder huschte die Andeutung eines Schmunzelns über das Gesicht des Arztes? „Ich ahne, dass Ihr mir noch etwas mitteilen wollt, bevor ich endlich meinen wohlverdienten Schlaf bekomme." erwiderte er darum vorsichtig.

„Nun, der Zustand des Leutnants lässt es nicht ratsam erscheinen, ihn weite Wege zu transportieren. Damit meine ich eine Strecke weiter als bis zum Ende der Straße. Ihr werdet ihn wohl in dieser Nacht als Gast aufnehmen müssen, Monsieur."

Diese Nachricht war alles andere als erfreulich. „Muss? Gibt es keine Möglichkeit? Ich glaube kaum, dass ich am Besten dafür geeignet bin, den Rest der Nacht über d'Artagnan zu wachen. Jemand anderes sollte-"

„Ah, und wen schlagt Ihr da vor, Monsieur?"

„Irgendein Musketier wird sich schon finden lassen. Oder wie wäre es mit Euch?"

„Ich? Ich, Monsieur? Oh nein, ich werde jetzt wieder nach Hause gehen, unter meine Bettdecke kriechen und meinen wohlverdienten Schlaf bekommen. Genauso, wie irgendein Musketier, den _ich _auf keinen Fall wecken werde. Ihr könnt natürlich gerne Euer Glück versuchen. Bestimmt wird der Leutnant der Gardisten mit offenen Armen empfangen - Sofern Ihr glaubhaft erklären könnt, dass ein paar _Raufbolde_ Monsieur d'Artagnan so zugerichtet haben. Ich würde mich nicht darauf verlassen, Ihr wisst ja, wie die Musketiere so sind und besonders ihre Offiziere..."

„Allerdings", brummte Jussac äußerst missvergnügt. Ihm blieb wohl keine andere Wahl.

„Gut". Caillaux erhob sich von seinem Platz neben dem Kanapee und griff nach seiner Tasche. „Ich habe dem Leutnant ein fiebersenkendes und ein Schlafmittel verabreicht. Ihr solltet also eine ruhige Nacht vor Euch haben."

„Vielen Dank." knurrte Jussac halblaut. Er wollte diesen Arzt einfach nur noch aus seiner Wohnung haben, damit er irgendwem anders das Leben schwer machen konnte. Caillaux ließ sich auch bereitwillig zum Ausgang eskortieren. Als er wieder in die frische Nachtluft getreten war, wandte er sich noch einmal zum Leutnant um. „Morgen wird jemand kommen, und d'Artagnan holen."

„Oh, seit Ihr da gewesen seid und d'Artagnan versorgt habt, bin ich mit Morgen einverstanden. Wer auch immer ihn dann abholt, er darf meinetwegen auch einen schwarzen Umhang und ein Erntegerät tragen." Jussac schloss die Tür, bevor der Wundarzt noch etwas erwidern konnte.


	6. Nietzsche2

„_Auch im Hasse gibt es Eifersucht; wir wollen unseren Feind für uns allein haben."  
_(Friedrich Nietzsche)

Der Nebel hatte sich in der Stadt ausgebreitet wie eine schwere, feuchte Decke. Unaufhaltsam kroch er vom Fluss durch die Straßen, in die kleinsten Winkel und Fugen, fand jede Ritze und setzte sich darin fest. Doch plötzlich endete sein Vormarsch. Die Sonne blinzelte träge über den Dächern, streckte sich und sah dann auf die Stadt hinunter. In ihrem milden Lächeln wich der Nebel langsam und nur widerwillig zum Fluss zurück. In der nächsten Nacht würde er es wieder versuchen, jetzt überließ er dem Morgen Paris.

Auch Jussac blinzelte und rieb sich den Nacken. In einem Sessel einzuschlafen, und wenn es nur für wenige Stunden war, war nicht gerade die angenehmste Art die Nacht zu verbringen. Verschlafen reckte sich der Leutnant, gähnte herzhaft und fragte sich, warum er in seiner eigenen Wohnung zum Schlafen den Sessel, statt das Bett gewählt hatte. Und dann erinnerte er sich.

Weil das Kanapee recht schmal war und nicht geeignet, einem Verwundeten sicheres Lager zu sein, hatte Jussac eine Entscheidung treffen müssen. Mit den Worten: „Heute muss wirklich Euer Glückstag sein, Monsieur!", - einer Anmerkung, der d'Artagnan sicher widersprochen hätte, wäre er dazu in der Lage gewesen - hatte der Leutnant der Gardisten sein Bett dem Gascogner überlassen. Mit Hilfe von Antoine hatten sie den Musketier herüber getragen und die Hälfte der Nacht hatte Jussac dann damit zugebracht, zu überlegen, ob er es sich nun auf dem Kanapee gemütlich machen sollte und seinem Diener die Wache überlassen. Irgendwann musste er über Für und Wider dieses Gedankens eingeschlafen sein.

Mit noch immer leicht verspannten Nackenmuskeln und knackenden Rückenwirbeln, was ihm ein „hmpf" entlockte, stand Jussac jetzt auf und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne war eben erst aufgegangen, es konnte noch nicht viel später als sieben oder halb acht sein. Die Scheibe war noch beschlagen von der kühlen Nachtluft.

Auf dem Bett regte sich noch nichts. Mit einem nur flüchtigen Blick kontrollierte Jussac, dass der Verband noch saß und der Musketier noch atmete, dann verließ er leise das Zimmer. Antoine lag auf dem Kanapee und schnarchte zufrieden. Obwohl er nicht unter seiner Wolldecke lag, die erst gründlich ausgewaschen werden musste, schien der Diener nicht zu frieren, noch sich vom Eintreten seines Herrn weiter stören zu lassen.

„Antoine."

Der Diener murmelte etwas unverständliches und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Jussac runzelte verärgert die Stirn und wiederholte etwas lauter: „Antoine!"

Jetzt schreckte Antoine hoch und sah sich zunächst verwirrt um, bis er seinen Herrn erkannte. „Monsieur?"

„Geh nach nebenan und pass auf unseren Gast auf."

„Ja, Herr."

Jussac verschwendete keine Zeit damit zu beobachten, wie Antoine schlaftrunken die Beine vom Kanapee schwang und ins Schlafzimmer hinüberwankte. Stattdessen ging er in die Küche, um den Tag mit einem ausgiebigen Frühstück zu beginnen. Zum Abendessen war er gestern ja dank gewisser, lästiger Umstände nicht gekommen.

Auf dem Küchentisch lag der Degen, den Antoine auf der Brücke eingesammelt hatte. Das Blut an der Klingenspitze war mittlerweile trocken und bräunlich verfärbt. Wenn das Eisen nicht rosten und brüchig werden sollte, musste der Degen gesäubert werden. Jussac sah dies allerdings nicht als seine Aufgabe an. Es wäre ohnehin besser, die Waffe verschwinden zu lassen. Aber zunächst wollte der Leutnant noch Klarheit darüber haben, was gestern wirklich vorgefallen war.

Jussac ließ sich Zeit mit dem Essen. Jede Minute, die er in der Küche zubrachte, hatte er nicht die Verpflichtung beim kleinsten Anzeichen aufzuspringen und zu sehen, ob sich der Gesundheitszustand d'Artagnans besorgniserregend verschlechterte. Allerdings hatte Caillaux nicht gelogen: Was auch immer er dem Gascogner verabreicht hatte, es ließ ihn friedlich, ohne Fieberträume schlafen. Wenn er aufwachte, würde er sicher Durst haben.

Der Leutnant beendete sein Frühstück und füllte eine Karaffe mit Brunnenwasser. Einen Moment zögerte er, dann griff er seufzend nach einem Becher und nahm ihn und das Wasser mit zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Antoine saß im Sessel, wo Jussac selbst die letzten Stunden verbracht hatte und schien, den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt, schon wieder eingeschlafen zu sein. Anscheinend machte sich der Diener nicht besonders große Sorgen darum, während seiner Wacht könnte irgendetwas geschehen.

„Aufwachen, elender Faulpelz!" rüttelte Jussac seinen Diener an der Schulter, dass der zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen aufschreckte und verdutzt zu seinem Herrn aufsah. Der Gardist bedeutete Antoine mit einer knappen Geste, zu verschwinden. Der Diener gehorchte sofort, allerdings schloss er nicht gerade leise die Tür hinter sich und wenn Jussac nicht noch immer die Karaffe und den Becher in der Hand gehabt hätte, hätte Antoine jetzt eine schallende Ohrfeige erwartet. „Himmelherrgottsakranochmal!", musste sich Jussac so allerdings mit einem Fluch begnügen.

Der Leutnant wurde von diesem Gedanken abgelenkt, als er ein leises Stöhnen vom Bett her hörte. Sehr abwechslungsreich waren die Äußerungen des Gascogners in letzter Zeit nun wirklich nicht. Jussac verfluchte stumm seinen reichlich unangemessenen Humor und trat an das Bett heran. Seine Mitbringsel stellte er auf der niedrigen Kommode daneben ab und wartete dann, ob sich d'Artagnan zum Aufwachen entschließen würde. Er tat es.

Sehr langsam, als koste es ihn alle Kraft, schlug der Musketier die Augen auf und schien dennoch nicht viel erkennen zu können. Zumindest kniff er die Lider gleich wieder zusammen und versuchte es dann nach einem Augenblick erneut. Sein Blick fiel nicht sofort auf Jussac, sondern zunächst an die Zimmerdecke, die ihm gänzlich unbekannt sein musste. Offensichtlich verwirrt und noch immer nicht ganz begreifend, wer, wo und warum er hier war, drehte er leicht den Kopf und sah den Leutnant der Gardisten.

„Guten Morgen." Jussac konnte nicht gänzlich den Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme verbannen, als er seinen Gast begrüßte.

„Wa...", krächzte d'Artagnan und verstummte gleich wieder. Seine Kehle war zum Sprechen wohl zu ausgetrocknet. Was bei dem Blutverlust nicht weiter verwunderlich war.

„Hier, trinkt." Jussac füllte aus der Karaffe den Becher und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Der Leutnant der Musketiere schien tatsächlich Anstalten machen zu wollen, mit dem gesunden Arm nach dem Trinkgefäß zu greifen, aber Jussac entzog ihm den Becher.

„Dazu werdet Ihr wohl kaum in der Lage sein." schüttelte er den Kopf und half d'Artagnan dann, indem er ihm den Becher an die Lippen setzte und ihm langsam zu trinken gab. Der Musketier schluckte erst vorsichtig, dann in gierigeren Zügen und Jussac musste zweimal nachfüllen. Endlich schien der Durst aber soweit gestillt zu sein und der Leutnant konnte den Becher beiseite stellen.

„Danke." D'Artagnan klang noch immer etwas heiser und schwach, aber immerhin konnte er reden.

„Ihr seid erneut äußerst vorschnell mit Eurem Dank. Wie gestern schon."

„Gestern..."

„Ja, gestern. Falls es Eurer Erinnerung hilft: Ihr seid auf der Brücke zusammengebrochen."

Jussac beließ es bei dieser sehr unvollständigen Auskunft und es dauerte einige Momente, bis sich die Verwirrung in der Miene des Musketiers verflüchtigte. Offensichtlich wusste d'Artagnan nun wieder, was vorgefallen war und Jussac fand Beweis genug darin, dass der Gascogner nach dem Verband tastete. Er verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, als er die Schulter berührte und unterließ es, sich auf diese Weise noch weiter über seinen Zustand zu versichern.

„Habt Ihr-"

„Nein, Monsieur Caillaux. Er hat Euch versorgt, nachdem ich Euch hergebracht hatte."

„Wo...?"

„In meiner Wohnung."

„Eurer Wohnung?"

„D'Artagnan, an was erinnert Ihr Euch?"

Der Musketier wandte den Blick zur Decke, als stünde dort die Antwort geschrieben. Jussac ließ ihm die Zeit zum Überlegen. Er würde nichts erfahren, wenn er den Gascogner drängte.

„Ich war auf der Brücke", sagte er schließlich gegen die Holzbalken der Zimmerdecke gewandt. „D'Ébilité und seine Freunde kamen in meine Richtung."

D'Ébilité? Meinte d'Artagnan einen der jungen Gardisten? Was für ein äußerst albernes, geistloses Wortspiel! Aber immerhin versicherte es Jussac darüber, dass der Musketier nicht die Namen seiner Angreifer kannte.

„Und weiter?"

„Weiter?" D'Artagnan wandte den Blick wieder dem Leutnant zu und sah ihn an, als würde er ihn erst jetzt erkennen. „Ein Verhör, Monsieur?"

„Ihr habt es erfasst. Ich will genau wissen, was auf dieser Brücke zwischen Euch und... _d'Ébilité_ vorgefallen ist."

„Warum?"

Jussac lachte humorlos auf. „Warum? Das will ich Euch gerne sagen, Herr Musketier: Weil Ihr mir beinahe durch Eure Kopflosigkeit einen sehr großen Stapel von Papieren beschert hättet. Weil Ihr mir sicher noch sehr großen Ärger bescheren werdet und weil Ihr es mir ganz einfach schuldet."

„Verstehe." D'Artagnan schien tatsächlich zu begreifen und zu Jussacs Überraschung fuhr er fort: „Ich würde nicht anders handeln."

„Ja. Es sind meine Gardisten, mit denen Ihr gestern Händel hattet. Ihr wisst, warum ich dazwischen getreten bin."

„Es wäre mir nie in den Sinn gekommen, Ihr hättet mir um Meinetwillen das Leben gerettet." Auch d'Artagnan kannte sich mit Sarkasmus aus, und dieser hier war besonders bissig vorgetragen. So bissig, dass Jussac noch etwas anderes glaubte, herauszuhören, es aber nicht recht benennen konnte.

„Um Euretwillen wären wohl Eure Freunde zuständig. Aber diese hätten Euch auch davon abgehalten, solch eine Dummheit überhaupt zu begehen. Ihr solltet in Zukunft etwas vorsichtiger sein. Seid Monsieur Athos die Stadt und die Musketiere verlassen hat, hält Euch niemand mehr den Rücken frei – und Ihr habt Euch viele Feinde gemacht, d'Artagnan. Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr Euch noch Zusätzliche leisten könnt."

„Ihr wolltet wissen, was geschehen ist." Nicht sehr geschickt lenkte der Musketier das Gespräch wieder auf das eigentliche Thema, was natürlich auch Jussac auffiel. Der Gardist ließ es darum auch dabei bewenden. D'Artagnan wusste anscheinend selbst gut genug, dass er den Dingen jetzt allein gegenüberstand.

„Ich will wissen, wie es zu dem Bild kam, dass ich gestern beobachten konnte. Ihr habt einen Gardisten mit dem Degen bedroht, gleichzeitig lag die Klinge eines anderen Gardisten an Eurem Hals. Beinahe wärt Ihr getötet worden und der Kompanie des Kardinals hätten vier unehrenhafte Entlassungen, wenn nicht schlimmeres vorgestanden. Euch dürfte klar sein, dass es meine Pflicht ist, solche Dinge zu verhindern."

„Wer hätte es erfahren?" Der Musketier sprach noch immer mit kratziger Stimme, aber jetzt mischte sich auch ein anderer, leiser Unterton hinein. „Es gab keine Zeugen, nur Euch. Wer hätte erfahren, dass es die Garde des Kardinals war? Ihr hättet warten können."

Zorn stand in Jussacs Miene geschrieben, als er diese Worte hörte. „Ihr habt eine sehr ungeschickte Art, jemanden zu beleidigen, Monsieur. Ja, ich hätte die Dinge einfach geschehen lassen können und ich sage Euch, so mancher hätte es vielleicht getan. Aber ich entledige mich meiner Widersacher gerne persönlich."

„Ein Glück für mich, Monsieur", zuckte ein Lächeln in d'Artagnans Mundwinkeln. „Ich schulde Euch tatsächlich mein Leben. Es ist nur recht und billig, wenn Ihr alles erfahrt, um Eure Gardisten zu schützen."

„Raufbolde, Monsieur."

„Ja, Raufbolde. Nun, wenn es so ist, dann genügt es zu sagen, dass wir uns nicht darüber einigen konnten, wie viel Platz ein jeder von uns auf der Straße benötigt. Anscheinend nicht genug, dass zwei Kontrahenten Ihr Degen ziehen können, wenn einer am Geländer steht. Aber ein Dolch ist nicht so groß."

„Ihr habt den Degen gehalten."

„Nein, ich hatte den Dolch."

Jussac verfiel in Schweigen und sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, während er sich auszumalen versuchte, was genau geschehen war. Der Schluss, zu dem er kam, gefiel ihm nicht. Die Vorstellung, dass ein junger Gardist sich mit gezogener Waffe auf einen Offizier stürzte und ihm die Schulter durchbohrte, konnte einem Leutnant nicht gefallen.

Schließlich sah Jussac wieder zum Bett und runzelte die Stirn. Der Musketier hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen und die Lippen fest zusammengepresst. Er war noch immer sehr blass. „Wie fühlt Ihr Euch?"

„Als ob mir jemand die Schulter durchbohrt hätte. Wie schlimm ist es?"

Der Gardist zögerte einen Moment. „Caillaux sagte, Ihr werdet es überstehen."

„Alles von mir?" grinste d'Artagnan schwach, aber täuschte damit nur schlecht über seine Unruhe hinweg. Anscheinend wusste nicht nur Jussac, was bei solch einer Verletzung alles geschehen mochte.

„Zeigt Eure Hand her!" Jussac schlug etwas die Decke zurück und besah sich die Finger des verletzten Armes. Hm, sie sahen fast weiß aus, nicht sehr gut durchblutet. Aber noch nicht blau, oder unter den Fingernägeln schon schwarz. „Der Arzt sagte, ein Blutgefäß sei durchtrennt. Vielleicht habt Ihr Glück, und es war nicht die Arterie, sondern etwas anderes."

„Caillaux ist eigentlich immer erschreckend genau mit seiner Diagnose." Der Scherz klang etwas hilflos und Jussac konnte nachempfinden, wie sich der Musketier fühlen musste. Die Aussicht, einen Arm zu verlieren, war nie besonders erfreulich.

„Ruht Euch noch aus. Caillaux sagte ebenfalls, es wird jemand kommen, um Euch abzuholen." deckte der Leutnant d'Artagnan wieder zu und erhob sich von der Bettkante.

„Jussac?"

„Ja?"

„Danke. Ihr werdet hoffentlich noch Gelegenheit erhalten, Euch des Widersachers persönlich zu entledigen."

„Verlasst Euch darauf", nickte Jussac ganz ernsthaft und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Er kehrte noch einmal in die Küche zurück und betrachtete nachdenklich den Degen auf dem Tisch. Luchaire hieß der junge Mann, dem die Waffe gehörte. Er war ein Hitzkopf, aber nicht einer von der Sorte, die dennoch Verstand besaßen. Luchaire war ein Tölpel und der Leutnant hatte von Beginn an gewusst, dass dieser Gardist Scherereien bedeuten würde. Von heute an würde er einen besonders schweren Stand in der Kompanie haben...

Als Antoine einige Minuten später auf ein Klopfen hin die Tür öffnete, stellte Jussac den Degen in den Wandschrank und ging in den Flur. Draußen standen, vor einer Kutsche, Caillaux und der Besitzer eben dieser Kutsche.

„Monsieur le capitaine", verneigte sich Jussac knapp und seufzte innerlich. Der Hauptmann der Musketiere würde eine gute Erklärung verlangen und der Gardist würde ihm die Halbwahrheit geben, auf die er und d'Artagnan sich geeinigt hatten. Tréville würde nicht sehr zufrieden sein. Aber immerhin holte er seinen Leutnant persönlich aus der Höhle des Löwen.

* * *

Einige Monate später hatte d'Artagnan gerade seinen Dienst beendet und es sich zu Hause, in der Rue des Fossoyeurs, in einem Sessel bequem gemacht. Beinahe drei Wochen lang hatte er kaum das Bett verlassen können und wenn nicht Gaston, Trévilles eigener Diener, den der Hauptmann großzügig, vielleicht auch ein wenig besorgt, an seinen Leutnant verliehen hatte, dem Gascogner den zweiten Arm ersetzt hätte, wäre vielleicht noch viel länger Bettruhe von Nöten gewesen.

Caillaux besuchte alle zwei Tage seinen Patienten, wechselte den Verband, brummte mit finsterer Miene irgendwelche lateinischen Wörter – und auch das wahrscheinlich nur, um den Leutnant zu ärgern – und meinte alles in allem, die Schulter würde gut verheilen. Vom Arm sprach er nicht.

Manchmal kribbelte es d'Artagnan unangenehm in den Fingern, ohne, dass es eine nachvollziehbare Ursache dafür gegeben hätte. Der Wundarzt beschrieb das als völlig normal. „Phantomschmerzen", erklärte er dem Gascogner. „Wenn ein Nerv getroffen wurde, werdet Ihr das immer wieder spüren, den Rest Eures Lebens. Könnt Ihr die Schulter heben?"

D'Artagnan versuchte es und war sehr erleichtert, als es ihm gelang. Caillaux nickte zufrieden. „Ihr seid auf dem Wege der Besserung. Einige Monate noch werden die Muskeln steif sein, bis alles verheilt ist. Aber dann werdet Ihr keinen Unterschied zu vorher mehr spüren."

„Beinahe keinen", grinste der Leutnant etwas schief und knöpfte mit der Rechten den Uniformüberwurf zu.

Nach einem Monat nahm er den regelmäßigen Dienst wieder auf, zunächst nicht für ganze Tage. Doch nach und nach traute ihm der Hauptmann wieder längere Zeiten zu und schließlich ging der Leutnant seinen Pflichten wieder so nach, wie vor der Auseinandersetzung auf der Brücke. Weder Tréville, noch irgendein anderer Musketier glaubte die Geschichte mit dem nächtlichen Überfall durch betrunkene Raufbolde. Aber man ließ die Gardisten des Kardinals in Ruhe und sprach auch d'Artagnan nicht darauf an.

Jetzt also streifte der Leutnant gerade die Stiefel ab und freute sich auf ein Glas Wein, als ihn ein Geräusch an der Tür den Kopf wenden ließ. Auf dem Boden lag ein zusammengefalteter Zettel und d'Artagnan ahnte mit einem unguten Gefühl, um was für eine Nachricht es sich handeln mochte.

Seufzend stand er auf und hob das Papier auf, ohne die Tür zu öffnen und nachzuschauen, wer ihn gebracht haben mochte. Als er den Zettel auffaltete und las, bestätigte sich sein Verdacht. Ruhig trat der Leutnant zum Kamin und warf das Papier hinein. Es kribbelte in seinen Fingern und gerne hätte d'Artagnan die Hand zur Faust geballt.

* * *

Am nächsten Abend saß der Leutnant der Musketiere auf einer Treppe hinterm Luxembourg und erwartete seinen Gegner. Schlag sechs erschien d'Ébilité, indem er mit dem letzten Sonnenlicht auf den verlassenen Hof trat. Er hatte seine Freunde mitgebracht, die nicht sehr glücklich aussahen, hier zu sein. 

„Monsieur, keine Sekundanten? Ihr enttäuscht mich, ein wahrer Edelmann sollte Freunde haben, die sich für ihn schlagen."

„Nur, wenn er sich nicht selbst schlagen kann", erhob sich d'Artagnan und streifte dabei seinen Mantel ab. „Wollt Ihr beginnen, oder wollt Ihr Reden halten?"

„So eilig, zu sterben?"

„Ihr habt den Zeitpunkt bestimmt. Wohlwissend, dass Ihr mir gegenüber jetzt im Vorteil seid. Ihr habt also leichtes Spiel. Bringt es hinter Euch."

„Wie Ihr wollt!" Der junge Gardist gab seinen Freunden mit einem Wink zu verstehen, zurückzutreten und zog dann seinen Degen. „Ich habe mir eine neue Klinge gekauft, wie Ihr seht."

„Wenn Ihr damit umgehen könntet, würdet Ihr aufhören ein Gespräch führen zu wollen", begab sich d'Artagnan ebenfalls in Ausgangsstellung. Die Klingen berührten sich sacht gekreuzt und jeder der Kontrahenten wartete darauf, dass der Gegner den ersten Schlag führen würde.

„Stört es die Herren, wenn ich mich hinzugeselle?"

Überrascht traten der Musketier und d'Ébilité zurück, als eine weitere Person den Platz betrat. Jussac erweckte den Anschein völliger Gelassenheit und lehnte sich bequem gegen eine Mauer. Die Freunde des jungen Gardisten starrten ihren Leutnant völlig entgeistert an, hin und her gerissen zwischen dem vernünftigen Instinkt, sofort den Ort des Geschehens zu verlassen und der Loyalität d'Ébilité gegenüber. Schließlich jedoch hielt einer von ihnen die Spannung nicht mehr aus, wandte sich um und hastete davon. Die anderen Beiden folgten ihm auf dem Fuße.

Jussac sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd nach. „Das habe ich ihnen nicht beigebracht."

„Sie sind nur klug genug, das Richtige zu tun. Wahrscheinlich habt Ihr sie das gelehrt."

„Ah, Monsieur d'Artagnan. Wenn Ihr das sagt, wird es wohl stimmen. Nun, Monsieur Luchaire. Wollt Ihr Euren Freunden nicht folgen?"

„Luchaire? Sehr erfreut, Monsieur." verneigte sich d'Artagnan spöttisch. Der junge Mann schien nicht recht zu wissen, was er von alldem jetzt halten sollte. Einerseits hatte er zu diesem Duell geladen und war mit einer Überzahl gekommen. Andererseits stand er seinem Gegner nun allein gegenüber und sah sich unter Beobachtung seines Leutnants. Er konnte nicht zurück. Wie schon damals auf der Brücke, griff er auch jetzt ohne Vorwarnung mit einem Schrei an.

Dieses Mal jedoch war d'Artagnan vorbereitet und parierte den Hieb gekonnt. Er war eindeutig der bessere Fechter – aber er war nicht in bester Verfassung und so ließen seine Kräfte schnell nach. Jussac lehnte noch immer an der Mauer und machte keinerlei Anstalten, einzugreifen.

Luchaire griff wie rasend an und nur diesem Umstand und der Tatsache, dass d'Artagnan noch nicht völlig von der Schulterwunde erholt war, verhinderten, dass der Gardist schon nach wenigen Augenblicken am Boden lag. Und dann gelang es ihm, den Musketier ins Stolpern zu bringen und seinen Degen beiseite zu drängen, sodass er freien Weg für einen Stich in die Brust hatte. Aber er nutzte die Gelegenheit nicht sofort, sondern lachte höhnisch auf, während er mit seiner Klinge d'Artagnan nur bedrohte. „Das ist also der starke Arm, die Fechtkunst der Musketiere? Erbärmlich!"

Luchaire holte aus, um den letzten Stoß zu führen. Sein Angriff traf nie. Maßlose Überraschung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er seine Klinge fallen ließ. Ein Dolch steckte in seinem Bauch und d'Artagnan raunte ihm zu: „Ich habe noch einen zweiten Arm."

Der Musketier stieß seinen Gegner von sich, der wie ein schlaffer Sack zu Boden fiel und sich nicht mehr rührte. Atemlos stand d'Artagnan vor ihm und betrachtete ihn weder mit Zorn, noch mit Erleichterung. Eigentlich fühlte er nichts, während Luchaire nun seinen letzten Atemzug tat. Nur ein Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen seiner linken Hand. Die Faust um den Dolch zu ballen war ihm schwer gefallen, die Muskeln ließen sich noch nicht so gut bewegen. Er sah erst auf, als Jussac stumm neben ihn trat. „Wollt Ihr mich nun verhaften, Monsieur le lieutenant?"

„Deshalb bin ich nicht hier."

„Ich dachte, Ihr seht nicht zu, sondern entledigt Euch Eurer Widersacher lieber persönlich."

„Das ist auch weiterhin wahr. Ich bin hier, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich auch in Zukunft noch einen Widersacher habe, dessen ich mich entledigen kann", grinste Jussac und nahm dem Musketier behutsam den Dolch aus den verkrampften Fingern.

**Ende**


End file.
